


"Inquiry, Geordi"

by kurokun2338



Series: The Daforge Short Treks [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Emotions, Deep talk, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokun2338/pseuds/kurokun2338
Summary: Data and Geordi talk about expectations and Data's character.TNG 1-3
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: The Daforge Short Treks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	"Inquiry, Geordi"

"Inquiry, Geordi. Would you describe me as a gentle individual who can give joy and love to another?"

They sat in Geordi's quarters over their reports about the Polywater intoxication, which had affected almost the entire crew including Data and could have resulted in the destruction of the Enterprise.

Geordi looked up from his PADD and frowned. "Data, where did this question come from?"

"These characteristics were required of me. I am afraid, however, I am not at liberty to say by whom. Due to the irritating outcome of this incident, I have wondered if I have failed to live up to expectations."

"Just because someone has expectations of you doesn't mean you're obligated to meet them."

Data tilted his head from one side to the other. "At Starfleet Academy, we were taught that expectations of officers should always be fully met."

Geordi put the PADD on the table in front of him. "On duty, it's different. We must be able to rely on certain standards that each of us meets. If everyone just does what they want and not what is expected of their positions, it will end in mutiny. But as a private person you don't have to be what others expect you to be. That wouldn't work either, everyone expects something different from people they want to deal with."

Data separated his initial question from his position in Starfleet and added the components _private person_ and _leisure_. "Is it then the case that individuals only come together privately when expectation and the will to implement are congruent?"

Now Geordi was laughing, which slightly irritated Data. "It's a little abstract, but I guess you could say that."

Data thought about that statement for 0.53 seconds. Ah, too much abstraction for a question about human behavior. He stored this information in the question's metadata. And in his memory category _Geordi Humor_. "What if it is not the will to implement but the basis for implementation that fails?"

"You want to live up to expectations, but you can't?"

"Correct. I will never be a gentle individual who can give joy and love to another because this is not possible without the investment of emotions."

Geordi pulled his mouth thoughtfully, as Data had seen him do several times before when he was confronted with a question he couldn't answer spontaneously. Especially when it came to human behavior.

"I would describe you as gentle. And whether you can give someone joy is not entirely up to you. Your presence can be enough for that."

Data pulled up his eyebrows with interest. "Does my presence fill you with joy, Geordi?"

"Sure, I like spending time with you."

"Interesting. Is this the equivalent of finding someone stimulating to be around?"

"Yes, too. But it takes a lot more than that. For example, that you feel understood, accepted and valued by the other person."

Data stored further metadata under the keyword _joy triggered by people_. "In that case, I like to spend time with you, too, Geordi."

"You see," said Geordi, now grinning, "you have brought joy with just that one sentence."

"I understand." So simple. And yet so complicated when he didn't know which statements were considered joyful by a specific person. "Why do you consider me gentle? Most would describe me as cold or unapproachable, from what I have heard about myself so far."

Geordi sighed and shook his head. "Those who say that don't know you at all. Perhaps it is less gentleness and more safety. You are thoroughly honest, unprejudiced, helpful, forgiving. Those are wonderful qualities."

"It conforms to my programming."

"So what? Our programming is biological and called character. Why should a programmed, positronic character be worth less than a biological one?"

Data thought about that statement for 3.79 seconds. For an android, that was an eternity. "That sounds logical. But love-"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Data." Geordi put a hand on his shoulder. Something he did regularly. Probably another sign of human emotion. But which one? "Affection is a very sensitive area, even for humans. And you should never let yourself be pushed into that. Either it happens, or it doesn't."

Geordi's hand squeezed his shoulder. And Data thought he understood. "Do you have affection for me, Geordi?"

"Sure, or I wouldn't volunteer to spend my free time with you."

"But I may never be able to return the sensation."

"That's not all this is about. You manage to draw affection from others for you. Just by being who you are. That's a great achievement. And I'm sure you can appreciate the feelings people have for you."

"Of course."

"That'll do. And, who knows, over time you may develop your android versions of feelings. Who says that human emotions are the only true ones?"

Data was thinking. He was a friend of Geordi's. Friendship was based on a certain affection combined with learned habits towards this person. Ergo, he was attached to Geordi. In his own way.

He saved this conclusion with a nod under _Geordi friendship_ and _android affection_ and turned back to his report.


End file.
